The Stalker Stalks Tonight
by Shichan0999
Summary: Sai and Naruto have been together for a while and they are doing great. But one day Naruto gets a disturbing letter that brings his past back into his present. How will they solve this problem? Read to find out. SaiXNaruto main pairing.


This story is the result of the poll that I had posted on my profile. It asked what my next one-shot should be based in and the winner was Naruto. I had a few ideas as to who I'd write about but in the end I chose to write a SaiXNaruto fic. I hope you enjoy it, and keep reviewing my stories. Warning Sasuke and Sakura BASHING!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

**The Stalker Stalks Tonight**

As Sai sat in the café sipping his chai tea latte he was wondering why Naruto had called him down here when he knew he was in the middle of an art class. He'd said it was an emergency though so Sai rushed down. At long last Naruto walked through the door wringing his hands nervously and looking for Sai. As soon as he saw him his entire body relaxed and he almost ran over to the table. He bent down and kissed Sai sweetly on the lips and sat down across from him.

"So…what's up? What's the big emergency?" Sai finally said after a few minutes of silence, not really uncomfortable just…silent.

"I got a letter today Sai…a bad letter."

"It must be really bad because you never call me by my name unless…well you never really have much before." Ever since they first met Naruto called Sai names at first out of frustration and as their relationship progressed out of affection.

"It was a letter from Sasuke. He said he is back in town and he wants me back. He says he's changed. I told him I was with you now but he screamed at me over the phone that I was his." Naruto was obviously scared, the whole reason he'd broken up with Sasuke was his attitude. Well it was more like Sasuke got arrested for assault and Naruto moved and changed his hair color. It was now longer, about shoulder length and light blue.

"Don't worry Naru honey; I'll call some people to get this taken care of. Do you think he knows where you are yet?" Sai asked rubbing soothing circles on the back of Naruto's hand.

"He hinted at it yes. Could I just stay with you and Kiba?" Naruto asked looking sweetly into Sai's eyes.

"Of course you can, I wouldn't have it any other way, besides Hinata practically lives there now so, Kiba can't say anything to me." Naruto popped up out of his seat and kissed Sai passionately while keeping their hands intertwined. When they got done at the café they got into Sai's black Ford Mustang and drove a block back to Naruto's apartment so he could pack up. When they got to the front door they found a box. Naruto picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a pair of handcuffs and a letter that said '_Don't forget, I'll always find you no matter where you go or what you look like_.' Out of the letter a picture fell out, it was a picture of Naruto as he looked now coming out of the music shop he worked at.

"This guy needs help. What do those handcuffs mean?" Sai asked when they'd finally gotten inside. Naruto was in a rush throwing things in his bag at a rapid rate.

"His father is the police chief in the town I used to live in. His brother is a big shot lawyer. They have a lot of connections in the law system. He's basically threatening that he can get out of anything with those connections." Naruto screamed from his room.

"Did you tell Iruka what was going on? I'm sure he and Yamato would want to help also." Naruto appeared in the room with two large bags full of clothes.

"I don't want to worry them with this. I let them know to call me on the cell and not the apartment. We should go now I don't want to stay here any longer." Sai grabbed one of the bags and they got back into his car to head to Sai's place. They were idling at a red light when the light changed for them to go a black Jaguar hit the car and the flipped and rolled three times. When Sai came too all he could hear was sirens and Naruto moaning in pain. He felt something hot and sticky running down his face and his leg which was pinned under some metal. All he was worried about was Naruto, was he okay, how was no one trying to get them out yet? The only thing he wasn't questioning was who did it; he knew it must've been Sasuke. He looked outside and noticed the sun was starting to go down and the next thing he saw was a man in red suspenders and a helmet, he was telling him not to worry and that they'd be out soon. He looked back at Naruto and whispered something to him before his blood loss took effect and he passed out again. He woke up to the stark white and bright lights of a hospital room. When his mind was cleared of the fog he realized Naruto wasn't in his room. He looked at his arm and ripped the IV out of his arm and tried to stand. This was when he noticed his leg had a huge gash in it, they'd stitched it up now but it still hurt like hell so he decided he would crawl. He didn't make it far out of his room until a nurse screamed at him to get back into his room.

"Where is NARUTO UZUMAKI! I have just been in a car accident with him! You will tell me where his room is right now!" The nurse who was now cowering in fear picked up a chart and showed it to him. It said that Naruto was in a room a few doors down and that they were in Suna International Hospital. "One more question. Where are my personal belongings? You know what just get them and bring my stuff to this room." He jammed the chart back into her hands and pointed to Naruto's room number. "Oh yeah get me a wheelchair please?" He said with mock sweet voice. She came back as fast as she could with a wheelchair and ran off again to procure his personal belongings. As soon as he was in the wheelchair he headed to Naruto's room. When he finally made it he slowly opened the door and wheeled next to the bed.

"Naru, Naru baby, wake up and let me see those beautiful blue eyes." A single tear fell down Sai's face. Naruto looked so fragile lying there with bandages on his arms from burns and what looked like a cut right above his eye. As Sai closed his eyes he felt a hand wipe another tear from his face. His eyes opened in shock and he saw Naruto looking up at him smiling.

"Why are you crying Soy Sauce?" Naruto kept his hand on Sai's face because it seemed to be comforting him. Right before Sai could respond the very nervous nurse came in and handed a bag to Sai. Naruto looked at him questioningly. Sai ignored it and pulled out his phone and dialed a number he seemed to know by heart. He put it on speakerphone:

"Hey who is it and what do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite art buddy?" Sai said trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Oh it's you. What's up Sai? What do you want now?"

"I'm in your father's hospital and I need a favor." Sai looked over to Naruto and smiled hoping it would hold off the questions soon to come.

"I see so what is it, I'll ask him now he's in the room actually."

"Just ask him if he can get us discharged early. This hospital isn't safe at the moment."

"Ok I assume you'll tell me about that later then. Just a sec…" There were sounds of muffled voices and some dialing of another phone. "Alright it's done, you guys can leave whenever and Dad will fudge the paperwork to say you're still there, so no worries. Please don't make this a regular thing, sometimes you're so troublesome Sai." The person on the line hung up and Sai turned back to Naruto.

"That was one of my friends I was gonna call about protecting you. His father is the Director and Head Doctor of this hospital and owns a few clinics around town. His name is Shikimaru and he is in my art class at the University." Naruto nodded his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Let's get out of here Soy Sauce. I wanna go to your place and take care of you for once." Naruto smiled and took his IV out of his arm.

They collected all their belongings from the hospital and Sai called Kiba to pick them up. The van pulled up and Sai sighed loudly and slapped his head and then winced in pain, he had forgotten about his head gash.

"I can't believe you brought that eyesore to pick us up in." Sai yelled as Kiba came around to the other side.

"After what you told me over the phone I didn't want to bring _my_ car. I hope we don't get into another car accident because of psycho Sasuke but just in case…So I brought the van from work." He motioned towards the big brown van with a cartoon wolf on it and the words '_Inuzuka Grooming and Animal Accessories' _on the side. He walked over to Sai and wheeled him to the van. Reluctantly he lifted Sai into the car and handed him some crutches to hold in the front seat. Naruto jumped in the back seat and put his arms around Sai.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked hoping to see another friendly face.

"She's back at the apartment. I told her to come with me but she wanted to clean up and cook us some dinner before we get back." Kiba looked back at Naruto with a smile.

"It's three a.m. Kiba." Naruto stated suspiciously.

"She uh…figured you guys hadn't eaten yet so yeah…that's it." He laughed nervously and turned back around.

"Sex is a very natural thing Kiba, if you and Hinata were having sex before you came to pick us up and she didn't want to come smelling like sex, that's ok." Naruto laughed out loud and slapped Kiba on the shoulder. Kiba said nothing and just kept driving, making Naruto assume he was correct. When they finally got into the apartment the smell of toast and ham hit Sai's nose and he realized just how hungry he was. When they reached the kitchen Kiba walked up behind Hinata and kissed her on the forehead. After happy greetings between Hinata and Naruto and a quiet hello from Sai they all sat down and ate like ravenous dogs. Which was normal for Kiba but not for the others. Later that night the respective couples had retired to their rooms and Naruto was on Sai's bed flipping the channels on the TV.

"Hey we need to make some more calls in the morning. Not just me you need to call Kakashi. I know he's Iruka's ex but he can help us." Sai called from the bathroom. A few more minutes later Sai came out on his crutches and got into bed with Naruto. He pulled Naruto over so his head was lying on his chest. They fell asleep in this embrace and Naruto felt safe in his lover's arms.

The next day they slept in till twelve in the afternoon and made their calls. Sai called his friends that worked at the FBI, they'd send someone over to watch the apartment and talk to Homeland Security about deporting Sasuke. Sai also put in a call to the interim governor of Suna, none other than Gaara of Suna. The only Naruto had to make was perhaps the most important. He had to call Iruka's ex-boyfriend Kakashi who was a dealer in all things immoral all around the world. A man that no one would want to mess with if they knew his true nature and he was definitely someone who could offer Naruto the protection he needed.

"Who is it?" Sai went to the door when he heard a hard knock, characteristic of a cop.

"It's Zabuza and Haku! Neji sent us to watch over you and…Naruto." Sai opened the door and rushed them inside and shut the door even faster.

"Alright Zabuza you look about right but how is that girl going to be able to defend us against a psycho?" As Sai asked this the 'girl' disappeared and appeared behind him with 'her' arm locked around his throat.

"That is how, and I'm not a woman, at least not for you I'm not." Haku whispered into Sai's ear.

"My partner does not like it when his skills are questioned or his gender, he's only a woman when I want him to be." Zabuza looked at Haku with lust in his eyes.

"Pull it in cowboy we don't have time for that right now. We will be psycho proofing your house don't leave the apartment for about an hour." Haku released Sai from the death grip and pulled Zabuza from the room. Soon after Naruto walked out of the kitchen smiling and laughing at Sai's misfortune. They spent the hour watching TV while Sai doodled in his sketchbook.

"You know I have a recital in two days. I hope this gets solved by then." Naruto mentioned twirling his hair in his hands.

"It should only take Neji about a day to push all the paperwork through to get Sasuke deported. The only way it'd go faster would be if he were to attack us directly."

"Where'd Kiba and Hinata go this morning?"

"I told them to get out of town for a few days, just to be safe. Haku and Zabuza are here to protect us; they can't be responsible for anyone else. What did Kakashi say?"

"He said he's had men on Sasuke ever since he came back into town and he will try to alert me if he comes anywhere near here."

"You know I'd never treat you like he used to right?" Sai looked up from his sketchbook and waited for Naruto's answer. Naruto sat up straight and kissed Sai hard and passionately in answer to his question. In the process of this they ended up with Naruto straddling Sai and heavily making out with Sai's neck and ear. The clearing of someone's throat made Naruto jump back and look in the direction of the interruption.

"We are done inspecting the house and we will switch off patrolling the area and watching you. If we do our jobs right you won't even know we're here." Haku said keeping a straight face without much difficulty and they both turned and left. Naruto looked back down at Sai and laughed then quickly kissed him.

"I'm gonna make us some lunch while you find a movie for us to watch. Preferably something happy and no weird artsy films ok?" Naruto jumped up and disappeared into the kitchen.

While watching the movie they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms. Both were tired from the stress of the situation and their injuries from the accident. Sai woke up and saw the clock said it was seven o'clock at night and nature was calling. He got up and limped into the bathroom quietly so as not to wake up Naruto. When Sai came back into the room he saw one of the most blood curdling things he'd ever seen. Sasuke was standing over the still sleeping Naruto holding a bloody knife. Apparently he had been too fast for one of the guards. He had the strangest look in his eyes as if he'd only expected to take one life tonight but he'd had to improvise. Sai could see Naruto blinking as drops of blood began to fall on his face, soon he would open them and this scene may send him into a catatonic state from shock. Sai limped over to where his crutches were and picked one of them up. He quickly swung it into the back of Sasuke's head. The resulting scream and fall roused Naruto from his sleep and another scream was heard but it wasn't Naruto's. Zabuza ran into the room carrying Haku in his arms with a homemade tourniquet across Haku's chest. He had screamed in anger but it also sounded so incredibly full of pain.

"Let me at that bastard right now!" Zabuza had laid Haku next to Naruto on the bed and was heading towards Sasuke's unconscious body.

"NO! Zabuza he has a much worse fate for him in store. Naruto make the call." After he'd laid a pillow under Haku's head he crawled to the bedside table and dialed a number into his phone.

"Hello. The Bloody Raven has attacked the Sun and needs to be punished." The only thing heard on the other line was a phone hanging up. Soon after the call was made some huge men clambered into the room and picked Sasuke up. Before they could leave Naruto asked them something, "You aren't going to just kill him right? He deserves a punishment much worse than that." The tallest man shook his head no.

"We already have a buyer for him in the sex trade. The man has apparently been trying to get his hands on this one for a long time. He is a torture specialist." The man replied in a muffled voice. The men left and Sai made a call for an ambulance to take Haku to Suna International Hospital and made a subsequent call to Shikimaru. He apologized for being so troublesome. One day later Sai was sitting in the University Auditorium listening to Naruto play Beethoven's Violin Concerto in D Major. He was always so beautiful when he played. After the show Naruto came off stage and was greeted with his favorite flowers, sunflowers, and the man he loved.

"How'd I do baby?" He asked as he took his flowers and smelled them.

"Excellent as always. I was thinking about something." Sai said as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"Oh that's never good Soy Sauce." Naruto said laughing a little.

"I was hoping that you'd move in with me."

"With you and Kiba?"

"No of course not. We'd find our own place of course. I just love you so much and I want to be with you for as long as you'll let me. I want us to forge stronger bonds." He looked up at Naruto when he said this. Naruto threw his flowers to the side and jumped into Sai's arms knocking him over.

"Sorry I forgot about the leg, but my answer is yes of course I'll move in with you. Oh yeah and I love you too Soy Sauce!" Naruto kissed Sai on the cheek. A few weeks after that they were moved in together and as far as I know they lived happily ever after, because I wrote the damn story. What happened to Sasuke? Well let's see….

The last thing Sasuke remembered was looking down on his Naruto and wondering how beautiful his insides would look if Sasuke wore them as a suit. When his eyes opened he was in chains next to someone he vaguely recognized and then it hit him. That pink hair could only belong to one person. That crazy bitch Sakura, she'd been stalking him for years, I guess it was a small consolation that she was in here with him, chained up. The next thing he heard though chilled him to the bone. He heard the laugh of his very creepy and freaky former science teacher Orochimaru Sensei! Sasuke screamed a scream that everyone could've heard for miles if they weren't about twenty miles underground that is. Sasuke spent the rest of his life making Orochimaru the happiest man/snake thingy in the world.

THE END!

AN: Sorry about Naruto and Sai maybe being OOC and I don't necessarily hate Sasuke this much but I do dislike him so there. Also yes I do hate Sakura and that's probably the only reason she's there with him. And yes even a psycho has a psycho stalker.


End file.
